Alpha Academy Season 2
by Queenbee19
Summary: Alpha Academy is back. Millions of girls have applied, only 100 have got in. Only one girl will win. SUBMIT YOUR OWN OCS! THERES ONLY A FEW SPOTS LEFT!
1. Introduction

Shira Brazille was never done. She never stopped at anything, and everything she did was a success. So once season 1 of Alpha's had aired, she knew she had succeeded. And season 2 was already in the works. She had been scoping out who she wanted this season. She wanted more. More talent, more diversity. She wanted the competition to get tougher. Even though the girls would think they knew everything about this season, they didn't. Underestimating Shria Brazille was something only a fool would do. The cocky one's would think they had it in the bag. The smart ones, would know the war was far from won. But no matter what, there would be only one winner this year. One girl to rise above the rest with the title of Alpha. But everyone knew, there was only one true Alpha. And that was her.

The girls would receive their golden letter. All of them think they have what it take. They all believe they're in some way better then the rest. Only one, will come home victorious. Let the games begin.

* * *

Hey everyone! That was just the introduction to my new Alpha Academy Story. I will be writing from the perspective of multiple different girls, starting with them getting their acceptance letter. I hope you like it. And if you have any characters you want to be in send me a PM or leave a review with a description of your character and I'll add her in. I would love it though if you gave me one so please please please submit me a girl. Just leave her name, age, appearance, hobbies/talent, and why they think they will win. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

xoxo Queenbee19


	2. Gold

Saige

5 6 7 8. When you were a cheerleader, your heart beat in 8 counts. It was pounded into everything you did. Cheerleading wasn't just a sport, it was your life.

I bent town to quickly tie the loose ends of my crisp white Infinity Cheer shoes before standing back up and checking my appearance in the wide mirror. My neon pink bow rested at the top my my curled ponytail, and matched my Nike Pro shorts. Even my sports bra fit snugly, the white stretchy fabric covering all the places it needed to be. And in neon pink letters it read Saige across the front. I took the split second to check myself before heading right back to my spot as center flyer. In the center of the floor I stood, my bases around me, as they brought me up in the air. I could never get over being a flyer, it was something I was grateful for doing. Because when I was in the air, I felt invincible.

By the end of the night, I was on my way home snugly in my silver Bentley I had gotten for my birthday. I still drove it like my life depended on it, because I knew if my baby got one crack I was dead. I made my way down the street towards the monster I called home. It wasn't like we needed all of the rooms, it was mostly for show. I stayed focused on the road, getting sleepy by the drone of Robin Thickle on the radio. That, with the added haze of the dimly lit street lights, made me struggle to stay awake. All my mind could hear was "Blurred Lines..." over and over and over again.

I counted my lucky stars that my house was close, and that I managed to stay awake. Cheer practice ending at 10:30 made me want to die. As I pulled into our long driveway, I drove up opening the garage door to my own garage for my car. I slowly rode into the driveway, smoothing parking in between my dad's Maserati and my mother's Lexus. I got out of my car, grabbing my backpack and dragging myself into the house. If it was like any other Tuesday night, Dad would be in his office on the phone and mom would be out shopping or doing who know's what. My plan? To sneak in ever so quietly so that I could head right up to my bedroom. The last thing I wanted to hear was the forced conversation consisting of "how was your day". I knew they tried to be nice when they asked, but we both knew how little they actually cared about what I learned in high school. As long as my grades were in tact, and I wasn't pregnant, they had better things to do then talk to me.

But I wasn't so lucky when I had opened the door. I tried to be quiet, I really did. I was channeling all of the ninja inside of me for this. But there was no escaping what lied in front of me when I walked inside. Both of my parents were sitting there, in our sitting room. And they both were smiling, as if they were waiting for me to get home. And there was a camera crew in the corner. And my dad was holding a golden glittery envelope as he looked at me; gold was the color of winners. And I...I was confused.

"Mom? Daddy? What's going on," I asked cautiously, wishing I had reapplied my makeup before the camera crew had shown up. Then again. I wish I had a warning there would be a camera crew in my house when I got home. But this was my mom and dad, I knew something like this would be happening and they would forget to mention it to me. I just hoped this wasn't a reality show. I wanted no part of some stupid scripted thing. I could see it now, Keeping up with the Hillards. I didn't want that to be me. No way in hell.

"Saige! Sweetie come sit down!" My mother exclaimed. She was one of _those_ moms. She looked at me, as another her. And vicariously wanted to live through me. No, I think she wanted to be me. She was that mom that tried to hang out with my friends, the mom that offered my friends alcohol when they came over. Yup, she was one of the cool moms alright. Or at least she desperately tried to be.

I reluctantly sat down on a small white swivel chair opposite my parents. I gave them both a look, with a raised eyebrow. I still wasn't quite sure what they were up to, but I knew it had to be no good. My mom offered alcohol to underaged teens remember? Anything that she had a hand in planning had to be bad.

My dad, looked at me with a proud expression. I hadn't seen him this proud of me since I told him I had won class president. He looked at lot like me actually. My dad had carmel brown hair that was sorta curly but cut professional. He was a strong guy for being in his forties, due to the fact he worked out. He had a hard business stare, which was great for pulling a poker face in negotiations but not so much when you were reading your 5 year old daughter a bedtime story. Nevertheless, we were still close. Some people say I'm exactly like him, I like to think I'm not.

"Saige, we got your letter today. You have been accepted into Alpha Academy!" My mom exclaimed, probably over excited for the camera who was tracking my every facial muscle. Alpha Academy was this high profile, extremely hard to get into school for gifted girls. Only the best 100 girls would get in. It was ran by Shira Brazille. She, was probably the most respected female entrepreneur ever. And her private boarding school was one of the most sought after things for teenage girls to get into. But the thing was, we had realized it was just a show.

Last year girls around the nation got letters for this private school, all thinking this was the place they would live and learn for a year. Soon after, they learned it was highly competitive, people would be cut if they weren't good enough. And people were cut, tears were shred. Mascara was disasterly running. Someone had forgotten their waterproof. But what the girl's didn't know was that we had all watched it on TV. It was a reality show, and it was a hit. Now some of the fun would be taken, now that we knew it was a show. But still, it made it now even more of a challenge to get it, because now everyone was applying. Shira was still only taking 100, and I had been chosen as one of them.

"I what? I did?" I smiled confidently, now realizing it was all a show. This was a game, and I needed my game face on now. So I wanted to appear as confident, cocky, and ready to kick ass.

A reporter, who I had ceased to notice until now, had stepped in front of the camera crew coming over to stand next to me. "Havana Stiles here, and with me I have 17 year old Saige Hillard. Saige has just been chosen as one of the 100 girls to participate in this years season of Alphas. Saige how does it feel to be selected?"

I smirked, looking at Havana and her overglossed lips, and then to the camera. "It's a real honor," I gushed, "But in all seriousness, I knew I would be selected. Shira sought after 100 of the best girls in the country and obviously I'm one of them." I said confidently. Maybe I had been expecting this, and I had been working on my interview. And plus I had sent in my essay a while ago, so it wasn't like this was a surprise.

Havana looked at me, flipping her red hair that was cut into a long version of a pixie. It almost reminded me of Haley Williams of Paramore. She blinked once, like she hadn't been expecting my cocky answer. "I see, and do you think you have what it takes to come out victorious this season?" She asked me her watery green eyes looking me with a mix of boredom and curiosity. She was probably thinking to herself that she had better things to do then interview a cocky, 17 year old rich kid who was about to go on a TV show.

"I do, because a lot of the girls there will be all talk. But I'm going to be there and showing them who really there to compete. I'm just just beauty, I've got brain and brawn too." I said to the camera, with an attractive smirk.

After an interview, that went on for another 10 minutes, I was seriously done. My mood was getting less and less cheery, and my answerers were becoming less cutely confident and more aggressive. I just didn't have the energy to care enough to shape up and look fake for the camera. I knew I would regret it later, but it was like getting drunk. When you out weighted the consequences of a hangover or a good time, you figured you would take whatever crap came to you in the morning. But when you woke up with a pounding in your head, you knew that you should've been less stupid the night before.

Once the crew was gone, my parents wrapped me around in a hug. One I was glad wasn't tinted by the fakeness of it being caught by camera. And I took a deep inhale, smelling my mom's Chanel perfume. Pause. I took a mental picture of the moment inside my head. A moment where both of my parents were there to support me. It was sweet, but wouldn't last forever. Play.

"We really are proud of you Saige," my mom said after pulling away from me. With a flip of her extensions, or her faker then barbie blonde hair, she gave me a genuine smile before heading into our kitchen without another word. I looked to my dad, who nodded in agreement taking out his phone. I sighed, typical dad. I had figured the moment of their attention on me was short lived, but a few minutes later my mom had reappeared holding a pink box tied up in white ribbon.

I grinned taking the box as I sat down. My birthday was a week ago, but that didn't seem to stop them from giving me stuff. I was really just lucky. I was an only child with extremely rich parents. I had untied the ribbon of the box, opening the lid to find a silver Tiffany charm.

It was a thing of a sort, that my parent's and I did. A charm wad given to me every year on my birthday. And sometimes I would get charms for other things that I had done. Or even things I hadn't done. I got a silver car charm when I had got my Bentley. It was a way to keep track of my achievements, or a way for them to keep them with me when we were in public. My bracelet was my prized possession, that and my car. So I was sure to always have it on. So when the family was invited to a fancy dinner party or whatever, my dad could proudly point to my wrist. I was a way they could show off how much money they had, and how amazing their daughter was. I usually just rolled my chocolate brown eyes and pretended to play along.

The charm in the box was a little yellow rubber duck. It had some crystals on the duck and you could tell by the detail that they had payed more then they needed to on it. Wrapped up was a little printed poem.

Through You Are Grown

By Cynthia A. Sieving

I remember years ago,

you were so little then.  
Sometimes,  
I can't help but wish,  
that you were small again.  
I've cried when you've faced heartaches,  
and saw, that as you grew,  
nothing broke your Spirit,  
instead it strengthened you.  
I'm filled with mixed emotions,  
as I hold back all the tears  
and, with much pride remember,  
back so many years.  
When I first held you in my arms,  
if only I'd have known,  
the years would feel like moments,  
after you had grown.  
You aren't a child,  
though in my eyes,  
I guess you'll always be,  
that baby girl who changed my life,  
and means the world to me.

I smiled, it was so much like my parents to do something like this. I was al they had left, since I was an only child. And as much as they weren't there, when they were they were so overprotective. They were sweet, and loving, and always tried to do what was best for me. And my mom was the sentimental type, the type who would attach a poem about her baby girl growing up even knew I was just going to private boarding school. As annoying as they we're I loved them. A lot. And I didn't want to disappoint.

I quickly hugged them both, though I was still in my cheer outfit. "Thanks you guys, I love you so much." I said to them, truly grateful. People thought I was spoiled, and it depended how you looked at it. I was just really blessed, that I had the opportunities and life I had. It was like living in a secure sense of bliss.

"Love you too Saige," My father, who I still addressed as daddy out of habit, said looking to me and turning off his phone. "And we want you to win, whatever it takes." he said to me with a smirk. If you were a Hillard, you knew. Winning was what we aimed for, and if you weren't cheating you definitely weren't trying. Not that cheating was encouraged, it was a family inside joke. But I knew he wasn't joking about me trying to win. 50% because he was rooting for me, but 50% so he could brag to his colleagues about me. Now that I think about it maybe it was 70/30.

After hooking my new rubber duck on my bracelet, I was feeling complete. My heart was still beating and counting to the beat of my life. It was just that the tempo was going to be sped up starting now. I would be in non-stop competition mode. And I was going to have to do it full out, all of the time. I was ready to take on the other girls, I was ready alright. They may be cute, but I was a full package. Alpha Academy, bring it on. Because Saige Hillard is on her way.


	3. Bullseye

Teegan

_And that is exactly why lace is in this season. But remember, it can only be worn with special care. Pair it with a flirty blouse for a cute date look, or rock it with some cute boots for a casual look. However you wear it, make sure you keep it eye catching. Love, Teegan._

I finished typing at sat back looking at my laptop. A whole 5000 word article on why lace was in this season seemed more then necessary at the time but I was liking this entry less and less. Still, I knew that whatever I wrote someone would read. Someone being my average 600,000 readers per entry. I was New Yorks top fashion blogger. Maybe because I was good, really good. And clever. But I liked to think people only read my blog because my mom, Lisi Russell, was an uber famous model. So it just seamed natural that her daughter blogged about clothes.

I closed my Macbook, getting up from my office and walking into our kitchen. The apartment we lived in seemed quiet, too quiet, like it was empty. I straightened out my floral pastel skirt before going over to my brother's room. I poked my head in his room, my strawberry blonde hair waving as I moved. "Pres, where's mom?" I asked to my brother who was on his bed playing Call of Duty.

Preston was a year older then me, and looked nothing like me. He had darker brown hair, a strong build, and one of those hot guy faces. Where as I was a peitie red-head with a perfect hourglass and button nose. I guess you could say our lack of similarity was our lack of same father. Mom was never one for commitment. But we both shared the same curious royal blue eyes.

Preston smirked, pausing his game and looking up to me. I thought he was looking at me, but it almost looked like he was looking past my face and his doorway to something behind me. He leaned back in his video game chair which was on the floor of his man-cave bedroom. "Mom's out, but she told me to give you something."

"Well, give it," I said sort-of annoyed he was making a spectacle of if. Preston chuckled, taking out a golden glittery envelope from the other side of the chair that was hidden from my view.

"She told me to give you this...and I would. But I'd rather open it myself." Preston teased taking the envelope and opening it carefully. I quickly went over, got down to his level, and tried to take it back from him.

"Pres, give it to me." I said lunging for it, as he pulled his hands back. I rested on my knee's, crossing my arms in an pout. "Preston," I whined, because my brother was a sucker for that kind of thing. To him I was always his little sister, and he was one of those overprotected brothers. We went to a small private school, and he was like the big senior there. And he made it known I was his sister, and any guy that tried to date me and broke my heart would have more then a few things broken shortly after. It was sweet, but made it harder to get a boyfriend sometimes.

Preston laughed, giving in and handing me my shimmering envelope, but he quickly made contact with me before averting his eyes to whatever was behind me. Then it clicked, this wasn't just fan mail. This was an invitation. The prestigious Alpha Academy was holding it's second season, and this year I had applied.

I wasn't sure if my invitation would arrive, I wasn't rehearsing it to. But I knew that this was on TV this year, so my game face had to be on now. I knew there was no way I would be able to act cocky and confident, it wasn't me. But I decided to play up sweet little girl, then surprise everyone with my abilities. I thanked Preston with a nod for pointing it out to me.

Then I put on an overexcited girly squeal as I read the acceptance letter out loud. Whist I was in a flurry excitement, the reporter had come over to talk to me.

"Teegan, you have just been accepted as one of the lucky 100 to participate in this season's Alpha Academy how does it feel?" he asked me with a faker then fake smile.

"Well, I'm elated. This is just about ever Alpha's dream. And to able to work with Shira Brazille? That is just about every girls dream. Shira is such a visionary, and a great role model. To be able to learn under that leadership is such a privilege. I'm very grateful that she saw the undying talent in me. " I said back to him as if it was rehearsed. Being a blogger meant you had to be quick on your feet and good with words.

"And talented she is, Teegan Russell daughter of supermodel Lisi Russell, has one of the most popular fashion blogs here in New York City. " The man said straight to the camera.

"The, most popular fashion blog here actually." I said to him with a meek smile, but I wanted him to get it right. "Catch is the most read blog in New York and has won many awards actually." I thought I would add.

The man responded, fixing his tie. "Yes well, Teegan is one of the few girls in New York to be invited this year. Teegan do you have anything else yo say to the other competitors?"

I smiled sweetly, "I just want to say that there is only going to be one winner at the end, and no one is coming for second place. So if I were them I would be preparing, because sitting around thinking your a shoe in is just going to bite you in the ass later." I said to the camrea with an award winning smile.

"Well, she definitley seems like she is going to be one of the smartest competitors this year." he commentated, before the questions continued to be fired at me and I swiftly answered them with poise. I was a natural at this kind of stuff, you had to be when you went to fashion conventions and stuff. Last year I was invited to even blog at Fashion Week.

But the only thing on my mind through the whole thing, was how in the world was I going to win this thing. I knew these girls coming were going to have far more awards then I had,. Writing a blog was one thing, writing a novel was something completely different. I just knew that I wasn't going to be the absolute smartest or whatever, but everyone had the same shot. 100 Girls were given one arrow and what we had to to was simple. We had to hit the bullseye.


	4. Choclate

Sydney

I smirked as practice ended, on my watch of course. On my time, which would be 6:54. Numbers in reverse order, thank you very much OCD.

"Ok, thats a wrap guys," I sighed, letting the wind run trough my black curly hair as I closed my eyes. It was late June, and the weather here in California was nice. Sun shining, heat running through your body. The smell of summer was in the air.

My baby blue eyes opened as I faced my band. Thats right,_ my_ band. I had a band, and we were becoming pretty popular. It consisted mainly of me, my boyfriend Trevor, and our other friends Reese and Owen on guitar and bass respectivly. It had become a thing of ours freshman year, and it just stuck with us. As we got older, out music got more popular. Next thing you know we were playing shows, getting known. Not that I was new to the spotlight.

My dad Marcus James is a businessman of a sort. Super rich, super savy. Like a rival to Donald Trump. Always busy though. Still, I was known as his only daughter and therefore if he got invited to things so did I. And I met people, and the name Sydney James got passed around like a note in class. I was getting calls, interviews. All because my dad was popular. I was invited to model, because I was pretty. And I became a semi-well known child model. Nothing like a Victoria Secret model or anything, but my name was known well enough to be invited to Fashion Week on multiple occasions.

My mom is sort of a genius. Amazingly smart, and known for it. I think her job title has something to do with Intelligence something. I don't really care enough to remember it. So the two of them created this mystery of me. I call myself a Mystery, because thats what I am to a lot of people. People think they know me, and even my close friends think they do. But theres things I keep from everyone, that I keep to myself. I open up sometimes, but I never fully open my shell. The beautiful sea shell that is called Sydney.

Reese and Owen cleared out, leaving the practice space to Trevor and me. My dad got us the practice space, a complete area by the beach for us to practice. Close enough that we can practice in the warm sand and let the beads hit our feet. But on days the weather wasn't as good we would practice inside, in the space that was a short walk up the hill. Like a beach house. It was convent, secluded, and calming. Plus it called for after practice swims.

I turned to Trevor, the drummer of my band with devilishly good looks. His dark brown eyes were dancing in mischief, as my eyebrow's raised looking to him. His brown unkept hair looked so effortlessly messy, I wondered how long it took him to get it that way.

"What?" I asked him, going over to him with a sigh. Trevor grinned, sitting down on the patch of sand next to our practice space.

"I have a surprise for you," he said to me with a grin, I would say that he sing-songed it but his voice was too guyish for that. My eyebrows stayed raised as he brought me into his arms for a hug.

"Trev what's this about?" I asked him, oblivious to the camera behind us. Obvious what the hug would be for. Obvious to the fact this all could be, and would be used against me one day in the future.

Trevor smiled, letting me go and taking out a gold sparkling envelope from his pocket and handing it over. My blue eyes widened in surprise as I took the envelope knowing what could be the contents inside. I wasn't surprised that I got it, I was just surprised that I got it at this moment.

It was obvious. My invation to the infamous Alpha Academy. I had a feeling I would get in, and not because of my dad. Because I was the lead singer of a band, and quite good at it. I had lead in other things too, chiors musicals. I had a voice that was destined to start topping charts. Not to mention my reputation as a model. I try to deny how pretty I am, and roll my eyes when my friends tell me "I'm the pretty one". But I know it's true.

I would be a huge treat for the other girls. I was from a competitive family, our family games consisted of uber confusing overcomplicated versions of normal board games. Only they seemed easy to us. And they would last for hours. Not that I would ever win them. And even with that, we we were competitive. We were all pretty much geniouses, and to add that to my list I was president of the Student Council and National Honor Society.

I kept a smirk, as the camreas zoomed in on my face. I was compelelty aware that the camera's were on me, and that we were not alone. I just had no desire to do anything. A tall red head news reporter came around, and I silently smirked to myself as her hair blew around in the California wind. I stood up, wiping the sand off of my purple shorts and fixing my white tank top before smiling to her. I brushed a stand of my black curly hair behind my earring pierced ears, and faced the reporter.

"It's Stacy Stelton here with the lasest news on who will be joining the lucky 100 for this years season of Alpha Academy. Right here with me I have Sydney James. Sydney, no stranger to the spotlight, is the daughter of business mogul Marcus James and Intelligence Coordinator Rebecca James. Sydney how does it feel to be chosen this year?" she asked me with a 'faker then plastic' smile. I rolled my eyes, as if I had better things to do then answer her scripted made for TV questions.

"Well I feel," I pretend to look around, "Oh yeah exactly how I did 20 minutes ago. Like a teenage girl who just wants some chocolate." I said to her dead seriously, which made her nervously look at the camera men for help. I knew she wasn't excepting a blunt answer about chocolate. I would feel bad about throwing her off...but I don't.

Stacy seemed to decide to improvise, by giving a nervous giggle. "Your a funny girl. Like your shirt, zoom in on her shirt," she motioned for the camera to zoom in on the white tank top I was currently wearing. It was one of my favorite shirts, because it was completely me.

**National Sarcasm Society...Like we need your support**

I smirked, "Yeah, I'm _so_ hilarous." I said to her, rolling my eyes. I knew this was not what she expected, and from behind the camera I could see Trevor cracking up. I had watched the other girls who had been chosen so far, mostly with their crafted scripted responses. Me? I just didn't care.

"Sydney, what do you think will be your motivation to win?" she asked me as I shrugged in response.

"Chocolate."I said to her flatly. Raising my eyebrows and daring her to contradict me. I even crosse my arms for effect. I guess Stacy had enough, because she looked frazzled. It was extra funny, because her fair was flying everywhere and her makeup looked like it was wearing off. She looked a mess.

"Sydney, don't you think people will take your...attitude as offensive? Or target you?" She asked me back with a frown. She was probably pissed that I was ruining her newscast with my honest, not made for TV answers. Sucks to suck for her,

I shrugged, and gave her the most 'I could care less' look ever, "They can deal with it." I said with a shrug, before asking if she had any more questions for me. She didn't.


	5. Mine to Lose

Abigail

I smiled at my reflection, in the mirror. It was perfect, if I say so myself. My jean shorts were school regulation length, brushing my fingertips. My pink v-neck shirt fit fittingly on my hourglass body with no effort. My brown hair fell exactly to my shoulders in a pretty wave, and the freckles dotted around my nose we're perfectly well, freckled. 26 Freckles, I had counted.

"Gabily!" I heard a male voice call out, through the creaked door of my bedroom.

I rolled my eyes, "What?" I called back to the voice down stairs. It was most likely my dad, who was calling me for something for me to help him with. Something for me to organize, or file or plan. Most teenage girls would call that a lot of work, but personally I love it. Then again, I wasn't most teenage girls.

I'm Abigail Smith. But I prefer to be called Gabily. Its just more gender neural, and more unique. No one else is named Gabily, so I don't fall under the Abigail stereotype. Plus, being the only Gabily gives me power over the name thing. I am exactly 16 years and 135 days old. Its just the kind of thing I like to know. Dates, times. And my foal is to be President of the United States by my 18th Birthday. Think that's impossible? Watch me.

I run a blog, one on politics. And like the very topic of politics, its a very talked about blog. And by talked about, I mean rather controversial. Along with the blog, I'm the president of our Student Government and Debate team. Obviously. I've won multiple national titles in debating, public speaking. Awards for my leadership.

I've always been the driving force. Starting maybe in preschool, I was the one who was carefully handing out the toys so everyone got an equal and fair amount of toys to play with. And I would be the one to insist when it would be time for the toys to switch. And when clean up time came, I would supervise and make sure everything was put back sorted by color. Hey, leaders are born not made.

"Come down here!" My dad called back to me, and with that I sighed, adding a headband to my otherwise plain outfit. Normally a cardigan would be added, but in summertime what could you do?

"Yes dad?" I asked him, meeting him in the kitchen of our small house in Connecticut. Small by choice. Not that we couldn't afford something larger, but it wasn't necessary for the two of us. Just the two of us now.

My dad startled whistling, and thats how I knew something was up. Whistling was a signal we had when he was keeping things from me. I smirked, looking over to where he was standing as he because to shuffle himself around our kitchen. I laughed, following his steps as if it was a game we we're playing.

"Dad, what? Just show m," I laughed to him, as he let a small golden envelope "fall out" of his pocket. I knew id didn't fall, I watched him stuggle to push it out. I laughed, bending down to pick it up when I realized what it was.

"Oh my god," I muttered to myself, as I picked it up to make sure it was real. This was my ticket to everything.

Alpha Academy. All I needed was the ticket, and now I'm in. I was going to win. And once I won, it would be my gateway to becoming President. This would be the key.

I knew I would win.

The cameras had appeared as I stood up, flattening out my shorts franticly. I gave the camrea's my winning debate smile, as a man with an obvious lump of fake hair showed up next to me.

"And here she is, Abigail Smith" He said with a smile to me, then to the camera.

I smiled back,"And its Gabily," I corrected, making sure he got it right.

The news man chuckled, "Gabily how does it feel for you to be chosen?"

I grinned, reminding myself of the rehearsed political answers I had mapped out. "It feels great. I'm just so happy that Siva reconsided my talent and potential." I told him with a smile.

"And what talents would that be?" he asked me back. I was glad he had asked that.

"Well. I'm a world class debater and President of the Student Body. My hobbies also include tennis," criquiing people I add in my head, " and running the high controversial political blog "_Like Animals,_" I said with a grin. "That, and the obvious talent of being a leader among my peers"

The newsman nodded with a smile, "I see. So you think your a shoe in to win this year?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Well, I don't want to call myself a shoe in," yes, yes I do,"Because I don't want to count anyone out," I've already won,"But I belive that the skill and talents that I bring to the table definitely make me a contender. I'm extremely driven." I smiled.

He nodded, grinning at my good and reheard answers. "And whats your drive to win?"

I smiled, i had this one down too, "My drive, is that I want to be an inspiration to young girls everywhere to inspire them that they can do any goals that they want to. I want to be a leader and role model for them."

It was a perfect answer, for the perfect beinging to what would be the rest of my life. This was mine to lose.


	6. Crazier

Crazier

Sophie

The lights were dim in the studio, as the silence surrounded my ears. You could hear every floor creak with every delicate turn I made, as my powder pink pointe shoes graced the wooden floors. I knew it was after hours, and that I should be home. Or at the least practicing my violin. But all I needed was one more pirouette, just one. And then I could be satisfied with myself.

One. Three. Six. Ten. Eleven. Push! The bounding in my chest mimicked with the one in my heart as I pushed myself to make the last turn, just one more turn. Sixteen. Satisfied with my sixteen turns I let myself stop, whipping the trickling sweat from my soft forehead into the sleeve of my pink wrap. I pulled my caramel hair out of it's tightly clasped bun, as it waterfall down to my simple shoulders. I grabbed my bag, durned out the dimming lights, and gave one last look to the reflection in the old mirror.

The next morning would've been like any other, but it wasn't. I pulled myself out of my bed, sliding into my white slippers as I lead me and my bedhead from my bedroom to the small kitchen my family owned here in Chicago. I wove myself down the winding stairs, as I felt the brick on the left side of the wall. Our apartment was small, but charming, and worth a lot more then it looked face value. Still it did the trick, only needing to have space for my dad and sister.

Once I was down the stairs, and through the family room, I had reached the kitchen ready for my normal everyday bowl of Fruit loops. I pulled out a clean white bowl from the top cabinet and turned around to make my way to the back swivel chair I always ate breakfast in. When suddenly on the counter in front of me was a gold envelope I swore wasn't there seconds ago.

I walked cautiously to the envelope, and held it in my delicate hands as if wondering if it was safe to open. I looked up, to see if it was anyone else's when meeting my green eyes was those of a camera man. I was so so confused.

"Um…why are you here? I mean…can I help you? "I started startled that there was cameras in my kitchen. I didn't have time to deal with this, I had 30 minutes before private lessons and my teacher, Joseph, would literally kill me this time if I'm late again.

Then it all dissolved in my head. The letter was in deed mine, not my sister Natalie's. And I knew just what it was for. And I knew just why there were cameras.

Smiling softly, I opened the letter, skim reading my eyes landing on the small print of "congratulations". I was in.

Suddenly beside me I felt the awkward touch of a lanky women, my height with light blonde hair and a more then bored smirk. Her gray eyes gleamed of indifference as she looked towards me. "There you have it, yet another one of the lucky 100 girls to be entered in this years Alpha Academy. Sophia how does it feel?"

I looked to her, remembering I was still in my polka dotted pajama pants and a plain white tank top. My hair was tousled in a messy bun, and I had no make up on. So maybe less then presentable. "Sophie," I corrected. Every since mom died I chose to go by Sophie. She always called me her little Sophie because she said when she was a girl her mom bought her a porcelain doll which she named Sophie. She said the doll was the most beautiful thing she ever saw, and reminded me of her. She gave me the doll before she died.

I cleared my throat taking myself out of my memories. "And yes, I'm very excited. Because I'm confident that I can win this." I told her simply. Not cockily like the other girls I had seen already. One had even stuck out in my head, the Sydney girl who was totally sarcastic the entire time. No I was different, I was real. Not a made up personality.

"You think so?" The lady said back, now anyone could tell she was dripping in sarcasm.

"Yes. I actually do," I challenged with a smile. Cocky was one thing, but I was still competitive. And I would still do anything it took to win.

"What skills do you bring to the table _Sophie?" _She asked back, as if she was competing with me for the audience's attention.

"Well, at 15 I am a classically trained ballet dancer, and I have been working professionally since I was 7. I also am a violinist, and I can also play 7 other instruments. "I smiled back as if to say top that.

The lady straightened up, "Well then, I'm glad to see Chicago will have good representation this year." She finally gave up as I grinned triumphantly. I think this was her way of ending the interview early.

I didn't really mind, it was early in the morning now my dad and sister weren't even awake yet. She was probably just in a bad mood because they probably told her the only times I was home was when I got home at 12, and when I woke up at 4. I had a crazy schedule.

And it was about to get crazier.

* * *

OMG GUYS

Im so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I did NOT fall of the face of the earth. Actually, I have had major writers block its been bad. Accept I have been able to start a new story on FictionPress check it out, its super deep and moving. Its called Impossible, and if you want to find me I'm still Queenbee19 over there too!

Anyays sorry this took so long. And thanks to everyone who submitted a character much appreciated. I will be doing those all this week so stay tuned. And I will have a cut off date, so by October 19th (my birthday) I will be taking no new MAJOR characters. If you still want to submit afterwards I will add them in as a minor character. But I'm ready to get this season started are you as pumped as I am?

Anyways again! Sorry It took FOREVER I PROMISE to update soon. And if you liked what you read leave a review. If you hated it, leave a review. If you have a suggestion leave a review. I think the moral is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

xoxo Queenbee19


	7. Catch Me

Catch Me

Lexi

I sat at the computer screen, my fingers hovering over the buttons. I took another breath before letting the fingers brush each button. Letters flew across the screen as I let the piece type itself. I only partially knew what was going on my computer screen. Subconsciously maybe, but really I had no idea.

15 minutes didn't feel like fifteen minutes as I looked up at the clock in horror. It was 6:45, and I promised my mom I would be ready at 6:25. Last time I looked at the clock I swore to myself I would only write for a few minutes. I guess it was just another lie.

"Alexis!" I heard a voice call down, which I recognized as my mother's yelling.

"Coming!" I franticly called back from my bedroom as I ran to my closet, grabbing the first causal dress I could see.

It was lace, and a light sea foam green color, so I figured it would work. I threw it over my head, grabbing a pair of pearl earrings and quickly putting on a dab of mascara and some lip gloss. I ran down the stairs in record time meeting my mom who was all dressed up and on her blackberry.

"Alexis. I told you to be ready at 6:30." She said to me without ever looking up from her text.

"Mom, I told you to call me Lexi." I retorted, grabbing an apple from the counter.

My mom finally looked up from her phone, "Lexi! What did you do to your hair?"

I looked over to the microwave, which had a darkened reflection of my face. I could see what she was talking about, my dirty blonde hair in odd angles. It didn't go with my pretty face and nice dress either.

"Well you see…"I started, walking towards the bathroom where my brush was. I was going to mention how I hadn't done my hair in the past 3 days because I had been really busy on my latest story, but I decided not to. Mom always called my writing weird and nerdy. As if it was a phase I would grow out of. But considering I was 13 and already had 3 novels published, I didn't think I would grow out of it any time soon.

"Lexi…" her tone was warning as I stood in our bathroom brushing my dirty blonde mess of a hair until it was straight enough to go out in public.

"Brushing it mom" I said back, giving up and putting it into a fishtail. It looked good enough with my dress and my sun kissed skin. I was glad I hadn't sun burnt, from all of the writing down at the beach.

I came out of the bathroom, "Happy?"

"Delighted." She said with a nod before getting into her black Lexus and expecting me to follow. Sometimes I thought she loved her car more then me, which was why she called me Lexis sometimes. All just speculation I guess.

We were driving for a while when we finally got to the restaurant. My mom apparently had some sort of dinner for work and I was stuck coming.

When I had walked in from the cold and into the restaurant, I noticed not people from her work, but people I knew. My friends, my step sister and brother, and even my dad. Who never showed up to anything my mom was at.

"Umm…" I started confused, as my little sister Carlee ran up to me with a golden envelope.

My eyes widen in surprise, before grinning widely. I knew what this was, my ticket to out of California.

I had been waiting for my acceptance letter into Alpha Academy because I really wanted to get out of California. Even with my book publishing and interviews, they were always in state. Because California has everything. I was just waiting to get out of this state.

The camera man and a blonde interviewer came next to me with the fakest smiles I had ever seen. You could tell they were both corrected by braces, and the girl looked like she had work done. A ton of work done. Like geeze was anything real?

But since we were so close to Hollywood and she was in the news business what was I to expect.

"I'm Stacy Tuner here with Lexi Hill the newest addition to Shira Brizille's Alpha Academy. Lexi how does it feel?"

I grinned, "It feels wonderful to be accepted into a program like this. A program where I can use my talents to shoot down everyone else's" I said still with a welcoming smile. Don't get me wrong I was loyal and pretty friendly, but when it came to getting something I wanted I always did.

Stacy laughed, "That's great. Lexi here is a talented writer. At 13 years old she is the youngest person so far to get the golden envelope, and at her age she has already published 3 books."

I smiled to the camera in agreement.

"Lexi, do you have any words for the comeption?"

I grinned, "Watch out. Because just because I'm the youngest doesn't me I wont win. I think Rue said, "If they can't catch me they can't kill me".

It was very true. If they couldn't catch me, they wouldn't be able to kill me.

* * *

Hey guys

Hope you liked the chapter! If you did how bout you leave a review and tell me what you think. Remember the deadline for new Alphas is'

**Saturday, October 19th. **

****Anways thanks for reading.

xoxo Queenbee19


End file.
